Dammit!
by Marik's girl
Summary: She was his distant cousin... and he had fallen in love with her. Why couldn't his life be easy? DAMMIT! Sasuke/OC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Tabitha Anderson © Marik's girl**

**Note:** I just like to mess around with Sasuke's head XD

A/N: I change some things around. I was half tired when I originally written this. I hope it's not confusing now… I may end up rewriting this… who knows.

_**Dammit!**_  
**Written by: Marik's girl**

_**Prologue**_

She was his cousin… well actually is distant cousin - but the point remains. _He has romantic feelings for her! _It irked him to no end! When he first met her, he was four-year-old. And she was ten-years-old. She was just one year younger then his older brother Itachi, who was eleven at the time. He remembered her tomboyish look. Her short brown hair reached the nap of her neck. She wore a baggy blue and white tee shirt and blue jeans with white socks and blue tennis shoes on her feet. But even though she looked the way that she did, she still had that girly side to her. She reminded him of his mother, in a way. She also liked to do the things that he liked. Like training! She was fun to be around and he viewed her as a big sister. And he would always call her Onee-san and would call his big brother Nii-san. Before his sixth birthday; she had to leave back with her family to live in the 'Big City' as she put it. But he remembered what she said before she left.

"Don't cry Sasuke-chibi-chan!" she said as she called him by his nick name that she gave him. "I'll come back one day!"

"You promise?" He has asked as he wiped the tears that were beginning to fall. She nodded. "Yep! I promise!" With that, she kissed his forehead; to seal the promise.

It was funny; his brother would flick his forehead, while his cousin would kiss it. He remembered each time he would blush when she would kiss his forehead. Maybe he had always liked her? Who knows… he really didn't think about her that much after he was six-years-old. His entire clan was killed… by his brother, Itachi. All that was on his mind was vengeance. And that was what ruled his life. Then one day; he saw her.

His beloved cousin was no longer eleven, but nineteen-years-old. And she had blossom - any fool could see that. She was no longer that flat chested tomboy. Although she was average in height at 5' 5" her small chubby body no longer had that child fat. She is slim with a nice figure. Her skin was fair looking; her short hair had grown past her shoulder blades in silky waves. Blonde highlights were now in her hair. Her once big wide blue-green eyes narrowed down a bit. But they were not too small or too big. Her face was heart-shaped with a small nose and pretty pouty pink lips. He remembered the surprised looked that she gave him, he after all was now taller then she is.

She smiled. "You've grown - Sasuke." Her voice was soft and bell like. She was beautiful and for a moment he was shocked. But as soon as it came, it was gone. "Onee-san." He had said softly. The man next to him, Orochimaru was shocked when he heard the words left Sasuke's lips. "You're sister?"

"Distant cousin." He had said flatly.

Yes, he was still training under the snake when he saw her again. But as to why she was even here was a mystery. That is until she explained to him why she was even in the area. Apparently she had found out that he had left his home town village and went to train with Orochimaru to become stronger so that he could kill Itachi… she had been trailing him for over two years to find out what was really going on. She hoped that what she heard from Naruto and Sakura was a lie; why would Itachi kill his entire family except his little brother? Making Sasuke seek vengeances for the deaths of his clan.

"Why are you here, Onee-san?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"Is that anyway to treat your cousin who you haven't seen in eight years?" She said with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips. She watched as he raised a slim onyx black eyebrow. "Why are you here?" He repeated; his cousin just let out a sigh - then gave him a serious look; something that he had never seen her give. "Did you leave the village to kill, Itachi?" His eye twitched at his brother's name being said. "Is that all you're here for?" he asked, clearly more irritated then before. "And to see you." She confirmed. "I have been trailing you for two years, after all."

"All that… for a simple answer? Did Naruto and Sakura not tell you what happen?" he scoffed as he looked at her with his narrow onyx eyes. She nodded. "They did… but I wanted to hear it from your own mouth." She said in a serious tone. "I don't want to believe that a boy that loved his brother so much would want to kill him. And I don't want to believe that Itachi killed his own parents; along with his clan." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's true." Was his reply and she had never been more shocked; then at that moment.

And then he left, Orochimaru not far behind… but that wasn't the last time he saw her. For she had a run in with Itachi…

**End Prologue**

I was going to make this a One-shot, but decided to make it a regular story.


End file.
